Ginny's new life
by Sofreshy77
Summary: Ginny is pregnant with her first child. how will Harry cope with all of Ginny's ups and downs, and what will he do when Ginny's life is at stake MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Meet the Potters

The smell of clean crisp app filled Ginny's nose. The sun shined though the cracks of the curtain touching the bed sheets like heavens lights, shining down on her. Her ginger copper hair shined like a second sun, blinding everything it touches with joy and happiness.

The journalist opened her eyes to reveal an empty space between her and the other side of the bed, Harry. Though it was a week before Christmas the aurora chose to work extra days, though she thought part of the reason was to slack off with Ronald. She lifted herself out of bed and hopped into the bathroom.

She wash drying herself off when she saw a note taped to the wall, she chuckled on how harry knew that the first place she would go would be the bathroom. She peeled the sticky note of the note that read. "Gone to last day of work for the year, ]we are going out with Ron and Hermione"

She got dressed and called her mum who was in a fuss on Christmas presents. "Do you think harry will prefer a jumper with red and blue or red and navy blue knitting?" After the long discussion Ginny went to the supermarket. When she was there she ended up buying two large bags of salt and vinegar chips, even though she detested the flavour and would not go near the ice-cream section, on the feeling that she might throw up on the site on her once favourite dish.

By the afternoon Ginny had been pacing up and down the house with a notebook in her hand and a dress on her body. She knew that harry would not be home for an hour or so but she remembered one important thing, a present. For the last seven years harry as always topped Ginny on the Christmas present. She bought him a ticket to his favourite band; he bought her back stage passes to hers. She bought him a new shirt, he bought her five dresses.

Last year thought she had outdone him when she bought him a chance to skydive, but he knocked her down with a holiday to Indonesia, INDONESIA! She had to beat him this year, but the problem was she had run out of ideas, just as she put pen to paper she heard the door open and stuffed her notebook in the folds of the couch.

Harry walked into the living room to find his wife bending over the couch in a weird but cute position. She looked up and quickly stood up seeing the expression on his face.

"What you doing honey?" asked harry with a cheeky expression

"None of your business. So are you ready to go?" answered Ginny with an embarrassed

Harry loved it when Ginny blushed…well he loved everything that Ginny does.

"well I can see your ready" he said as he looked closely at his wife. He grabbed her waist and they walked out the door.

Ginny and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione outside "Les Deux Salons" when it was time to order Ginny looked at the menu, and could not find a thing she wanted, even though it was her favourite restaurant.

"Are you ready to order madam?" asked the waiter

Harry quickly answered "she will have the onion soup"

Ginny stared at harry "you can't just order for me harry, I don't know what I want yet so just shut up and wait!" she stood up and ran away

Harry was shocked at what Ginny just said, sure they disagreed but who didn't, I mean Hermione and Ron argued every day and ended making out at the end. It was just a part of marriage but never had Ginny ever been that angry with her, and for nothing.

Hermione ran after Ginny to find her in the bathroom, balling her eyes out

"I don't know why I did it Hermione; I just hate it when he orders for me"

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and replied "no, you don't get angry when harry orders you food, you never get angry at harry. If something's wrong Ginny you have to tell me"

"but I don't know Hermione, I just don't know "


	2. Whats wrong

**Hoped you guys like the first chapter of my first fanfic!**

The drive home was a quiet one, each time Ginny looked back at harry she kept being reminded of how unfair she was to him. When the two got home they stood by the door looking at each other, not sure what to say.

"Harry" Ginny said breaking the silence. "I don't know what came over me!" She flung herself on to harry, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok Ginny" Harry said as he chuckled slightly, happy to see that Ginny was still not mad at him. He was not sure why she was mad at him earlier, but did not bring it slightly worried that she might snap at him again.

Harry and Ginny went to bed and quickly harry fell asleep, but no matter how much she tossed and turned, the red head could not go to sleep. As the hours passed she slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

Whenever Ginny was worried or troubled by something she would watch the television. She loved the daily profit… I mean half the time something she had written was on the frount page but she always enjoyed the muggle side of life. So simple yet so exciting! She watched the T.V and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up she smelt the aroma of French toast from the kitchen. She wandered into the kitchen and sat down. Seeing his wife sit down Harry went over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek

"Moring" harry said in a cheerful but slightly worried tone. He knew that Ginny only slept on the sofa when something was on her mind. He was about to ask her why she was sleeping on the couch when her phone rang. Picking the phone up, Ginny answered it and her face turned from tired to serious.

Harry knew too well what the call was about. Every year or so Ginny was called off overseas to cover a large story for a few weeks, witch harry was never too happy about.

Ginny hung up the phone and looked at harry with an 'I am so sorry' face. "I have to go to Libya to report on General Gaddafi's death" she said with a monochromatic tone. He slowly walked up to Ginny and embraced her, knowing that she would find this harder than he would.

He kissed her on the top of her head and replied "its fine" as she buried deeper into his chest.

"I just don't want to leave on a bad note" she replied, obviously talking about the night before.

Harry responded with "no need to apologise, I had already forgotten about it" Ginny chuckled before leaving from his protecting embrace to pack her things.

As Ginny looked out of the window of the news car she noticed a mother and her toddler crossing the road. After a moment Ginny eyes widened, realising everything.

The cravings, the anger, it all made sense… she was… pregnant!

**Cliff-hanger! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will try and make the next one longer**


	3. The shock

She sat there, unable to speak… pregnant!

She knew that Harry wanted kids, and she had always wanted a son or daughter just like harry, but never did she think for a second how she would react or what would she do with the information after she found out.

After sitting in the seat of the car for a few seconds she realised something. Liberia, she was pregnant and was going into the middle of a war zone. She could be stranded, hurt or killed, and so could the baby. They would be nowhere near any hospital. A million things were racing through her head when another subject went through her mind… Harry

She could not tell him on the phone, no radio contact was allowed to be made in a war zone; she contemplated on sending before dismissing the thought. Writing a letter was hardly the most romantic way to tell your husband that you are pregnant, and she knew that the moment he got the letter he would flu into the middle of a war zone and sweep her away, being afraid that she would hurt herself tripping or even hearing a loud noise.

No, she would tell him after she got back from the war zone, that was the safest thing to do.

Harry watched as the car slowly drove out of his street, he sighed a lonely sigh and walked back into his house. The house always seemed twice as big and three times as lonely when Ginny was not by his side. Harry called Molly to tell her that her daughter would not be joining them for Christmas; witch molly was far from happy about. He hung up the phone and sighed. Christmas would not be the same without his Ginny.

Christmas morning was a gloomy one for Harry. He left all his presents for Ginny under the tree, knowing that she would get upset if he opened them without her. He got dressed and flued over the Weasley residence hours early, having nothing better to do.

"Harry!" sung Molly as she went over to hug the lonely husband. She knew that having no mother and father, and now no wife, Harry would be much lonelier than she ever would be. She directed him to the kitchen to help with the cooking and they talked for a few minutes until they heard an arrival from the fire place.

'Harry' Hermione called, form the living room. She poked her head around the kitchen and ran up to harry, giving him a tight squeeze. She was followed by Ron, stomping into the kitchen. Ron never liked the Weasley Christmases, knowing that at one point his mum would talk to everyone in the room about an embarrassing story of when he was a kid, But he felt better knowing that his mother did this to all her kids.

As the rest of the family arrived everyone sat down, the table was covered in turkey and stuffing with roast potatoes and gravy. It was a simple Christmas lunch but a good one at that. Ron stuffed his face while Hermione looked at her husband with utter disgust. When the turkey was finished, the table was changed from savoury too sweet in a second, and now apple pies, fudge and broom shaped gingerbreads covered the table instead.

The family picked there desserts and sat in the living room as George fiddled with television to get to the news channel. "I can't believe we are going to see little sis on the television" George said as the found the right channel "well I would much rather see her face to face then on a news report" Molly replied as she huddled next to Arthur, who was trying to calm her down.

"It's starting!" Hermione whispered as the news presenter cut over to Liberia. "Look its Ginny" Ron said as the familiar face appeared on the screen. Harry watched his wife as she talked, but he didn't even hear what she was saying, all he could think about was her beautiful face and her wonderful smile.

It was not until a scream was heard in the background did he come back to earth. The once cheerful family gasped as the noise of gun shots were heard from the television. The camera tilted down for a second and then the sound of an ear curdling scream filled to room before everything on the screen went black.

The scream was Ginny...


	4. your name

**Hey guys I hoped you liked last chapter**

**I forgot to add at the start that I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.**

**I don't know too much information about the problems is Liberia, so excuse my mistakes if I get a fact wrong about the war or write a name that is not common with the area**

**Thanks for the comments, I hope you enjoy!**

Ginny woke up to a blur; she could hear the distant sound of the film crew screaming as gun shots muffled there cries for help. She slowly got up to see a true sight of horror. bodies were lying on the ground covered in blood. She reached for her wand and raised it. She heard loud footsteps behind her and before she could turn everything went black.

Ginny gained conscious to see five men in front of her speaking as indistinguishable dialect, she tried to move but she found herself tied to a chair. She searches the room and found her wand poking out of her bag with the rest of her belongings. Seeing that she had woken, a tall man with dark hair walked forward and bent down to face Ginny, inches away from her face.

His face was cold and empty, only covered with a small but deep scar that wrapped around the left side of his face. The corners of his mouth shaped into a wicked smile. He cleared his thought and spoke with a deep and sinister voice, looking straight into her eyes, as if looking in the depth of her sole.

"You speak English" said the man as he rose up. Ginny looked away from his face and remained silent, not daring to speak back to the man. He smirked and move yet closer to ginny. I am so rude; I have not even told you my name. You can call me Musa. We saw you and your little new story and thought we would join in, maybe take some…presents along the way

The men in the room laughed, referring to Ginny. The man tilted his head looking at her face and asked "what's your name missy" she didn't respond. The man frowned and raised his voice "I said what your name is" and slapped Ginny. A tear fell down her face as she answered "Ginny" with a scared but firm voice. Musa smiled "that was not so hard was it, Ginny"

Musa walked away from Ginny and picked up her bag. He looked though and picked up her wand "what's this" he asked "did you come here just so you could pick up some sticks" he added before stuffing it back in her bag.

Ginny realised that they were muggles, and probably did not know that she was a witch. That means that she would not be that important to them, she looked up at the men and asked "why I here, all I came here for am was a new report?" Musa stared at Ginny "because we just decided to. A young English girl is hard to find here is Liberia, and she will be a higher price to whoever wants her" his barbaric smile grew even wider, letting the information sink into Ginny. the man then turned and walked away, letting the four other men follow him as they shut the doors .

Ginny then bowed her head and started to weep. She wept about the fact that she would never see Harry or the rest of her family. She wept that she would be sold off and has to leave her old life behind, but most of all. She wept that she could lose the baby. She was too weak for magic, and the men had taken her bag. She cried herself to sleep.

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Leave comments on where I should improve **


	5. It can't be

**Hey Guys I hoped you liked last chapter**

**If any of you guys get confused this chapter is set just after chapter 3**

All the light in the room seemed to have disappeared. The television stood in the middle of the room, flashing black and white dots. Everyone stared at the black box, hoping that the events that they had just watched were untrue. Tears filled molly's eyes as she wept into her husband's shoulder, he rubbed her back as he looked off into the distance trying to understand what had just happened. Ron bowed his head as Hermione hugged him tightly .Fred stood in fount of the T.V, whispering to himself "show something" as if the new presenter would switch over and tell them all that it was all just a joke.

Tear streamed down Harrys face. He sat there unable to speak, the soul crushing scream of Ginny still running though his ears. His hands were shaking and his face had tuned white. It felt as if the room was engulfing him, sucking him away to the darkest part of the earth. He stood up and ran for the door, unable to breathe. Running onto the field of the Weasley residence he fell to his knees, holding his head between his hands. A cry escaped Harry's mouth as his endless tears fell to the ground.

Hermione stood at the door and her scanned the field. Seeing Harry she ran towards him. She bent down to face harry. They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke with a quiet and frail voice "we don't know what happened harry, She could be fine." He looked up from the ground and stared into her eyes "But her scream, I never heard her scream like that apart from when she thought I died. She never screams like that unless …" he tried to get the next sentence out before his words were replaced by a soft whimper.

Was she dead, had she been hurt, what happen if she had been taken? He stood up and looked into the distance. He knew that if there was a chance that she was alive, he would do whatever it takes to keep her alive. He raced towards the house and barged into the house.

Ron looked up to Harry who was fumbling trying to find his jacket. "Mate" Ron said with a hollow voice. Although he was not as close to Ginny as Harry was, he dearly loved his only sister and always would. He walked up to Harry, who was still trying to find his things.

Ron put his hand on Harry shoulder "Where are you going Harry." The black haired man looked at Ron "I might not know where she is, but that will never stop me" Harry jumped into the fire place. Ministry of Magic he said and in a instant he was gone.

Ron stood still for a second before looking back and Hermione, who gave him a nod, and with that the red haired followed his best friend.


	6. Find her

**Hey guys thanks for all the comments for my last chapters**

**Hope you like this one; I made it a bit longer!**

Harry arrived in the halls of the Ministry of Magic. The black brick walls were covered in red and green Wreaths. The centre of the building was occupied by a huge tree. The Christmas balls were covered in moving photos, each of a different employee if the Ministry. Though the room was supposed to reflect joy, Harry was feeling the exact opposite.

The lobby was quiet, as everyone had gone to celebrate with their families for Christmas, but he knew a few of the Aurors would be staying here. He could not think strait; thoughts about Ginny were racing though his head. "Would the Aurors help him find Ginny? What if they did not want to? They would have to help him, he was the leader!"

Just as harry turned the pressed the button for the lift he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blotchy faced Ronald behind him. Harry smiled a scared but relived smile. Giving him a reassuring grin Ron spoke "she's my sister you know" before he stepped inside the elevator indicating that they should start moving again, witch Harry did at a rushed pace.

When they got to level two they saw Neville at the front desk. He turned around to find his to friends standing if front of him. He was about to ask them why they were at the M of M until he saw they worried faces. "What the hell is wrong with you guys" Neville said as he looked at the two men. Harry walked past him while Ron moved his head to indicate that they should talk in to a different room.

Harry stepped into his office and grabbed the telephone. If he wanted to save Ginny as the rest of the crew he and Ron would hardly be enough man power. He called up some other people he worked with to come into work the following day. If he had a choice he would have chosen to find Ginny as soon as he found out, but knew he needed more information than a news report.

Harry sat down on in his chair and fell silent. He looked to the left of his desk to see a moving picture of Ginny and him outside their house. She looked so happy, so alive. He placed down the picture, tracing his fingers over the photo.

A knock on the door brought Harry back to earth. The door swung open to reveal Neville. "Harry, you have got to see this!" Harry's eyes winded as he shot up and sprinted after Neville. Harry followed Neville into the meeting room where Ron was standing at the head of the table next to a flat screen. The news presenter was talking as BREAKING NEWS flashed behind her

"Breaking news to report as there has been a series of shootings in Liberia, the most resent happened in the middle of this Channels new report. Three crew members have died and the rest have been held captive at unknown whereabouts by a man known as Musta. One of the captives is our own presenter Ginevra Molly Potter, Wife of Harry James Potter. The band of men who took her are demanding large sum of money. It is unknown if the kidnappers are muggle or not.

It took Harry a few seconds for the information to sink in as he tried to realise what the presenter just said. He felt horrified, and then the feeling changed to anger. How dare they take Ginny from Him! Anyone who does that to his wife will pay.

"We find her, save her and we torcher those assholes until they beg for mercy" Harry said with so much outrage that is sounded like he was going to burn down the whole ministry. Ron came up to him, resting his hand on his best friend's shoulder "And what, barge in the place hoping that they will not open fire. Listen mate the last thing you want is to break down the door and find her dead!" Ron practically shouted the last words. Harry turned around and grabbed Ron by the collar, glaring into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again, she is not dead! She can't be" he roared while holding back tears. Neville came between the two men, and made Harry drop Ron. Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Listen mate, you were with the whole family when we found out. Mum practically cried a Nile; dad looked like he had seen a ghost and I haven't seen George that shocked back since Fred died! Now I know this is shit for you, but I know that if we approach this and wrong and something wrong happens, you will never be able to forgive yourself."

Ron had a point, if they just barged in even if the kidnappers were muggles, with a pull of the trigger she would be dea…..No they had to think this through. "tonight is going to be a long night guys" said Harry as he walked into his room with Ron and Neville following him. He turned around to face his two friends "Neville, you call the new channel and ask where Ginny was reporting when the attack happened. And Ron, come with me. We need to get ready for when we do rescue Ginny"

Harry held a straight face, but inside he was a mess

If he stuffed this up, Ginny would be dead.

**Hopped you liked the chapter**

**Leave any comments on where I need to improve! **


	7. Help me

**I am so sorry that I have not updated lately, I will try and make a new one soon because this one is short.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

Ginny woke up and looked down at her feet to notice a piece of bread and two bananas on the floor. It was hardly much food and Ginny gobbled it down in a flash. Luckily the baby liked bananas otherwise she would probably stave. She had been captured almost two days ago, but she knew it was no use counting the days because she would never be saved. Wiping putting down the plate she heard the creek of the old door, to reveal Musa standing in front of her.

"Don't worry Ginny, I sent out a signal, and your family does not have to pay too much to get you back" he said with a devilish tone. She hated the man, taking her life away when she did nothing wrong.

He replied "Who are you close to? Do you have any close family members? A boyfriend maybe" he picked up her left hand as she tried to pull it away from him. "So you are married" he said noticing the silver and gold wedding ring wrapped around her small finger. She pulled her left hand under the other as she protected the ring. "It would be a shame if you could not see each other again, oh well. See you soon"

She relaxed her body when Musa closed the door behind him. She acted fierce in front of him, but inside she was terrified of the man. She was terrified of what would happen to her. She tried to forget about him and looked down at her tummy. You could not see a bump yet but you would soon. She was frightened of what would happen to her baby; her worst fear is that they would take it away from her.

She was concentrating of her stomach when she noticed something on the floor. At first she thought it was a stick, but as she looked closer at it for a while, and realised that it was her wand! The dark coloured magical item must have fallen out of her bag. She reached out her leg and trapped the wand under her foot.

Pulling her foot slowly forward the wand began to move toward her, before slipping out of her foot and rolling further back. Cursing she reached her foot out as she leaned as far forward on her chair without falling. She trapped the wand one more time and with extra caution she rolled the wand to the base of her chair. Pressing her two feet on the wand, she flicked her feet forward and sent the wand flying and falling onto her lap. Smiling slightly as she reached for her wand with her hand and grabbed it.

She knew she could not just break down the door. Witches could not perform hard spells in her first trimester at risk of the baby. So with a flick of her wrist a blue light hovered next to her face. She spoke to the light "Harry, I don't know where I am, I need help. This tracker will tell you my whereabouts"

Ginny could hear footsteps coming closer and closer "Harry I have to go, they are coming. Please help me!" She stopped talking and just as the men were opening the door she dropped her wand behind her and the light flew over the three men's heads.

"Come now" said one of the men, as he untied her. She knew all too well where they were going. She entered the dark room. Sharp silver objects including knives and screws were layed out on a table. A chair sat in the middle of the room with belts on the arms and legs. A man was heating up metal on the other side of the room. She gulped as the smell of burnt flesh still hung in her nose. She closed her eyes and whispered "come soon Harry" before the doors behind her closed, sending her into hell.


	8. Just numbers

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter **

**Sorry again for posting late but I am on my holidays at the moment so I will try and make more. **

**Hope you guys like it **

Harry sat at his desk waiting. He had been through hell with no mother of father, being close to death and dying countless times and seeing his closest friends die right before his eyes. But it felt as if this was the worst of all of them. He knew Ginny was in danger, and all he could do was sit and wait.

He poured himself another glass of fire whiskey as he tried to numb the pain in his heart that he had felt ever since he had seen her news report. He looked at the picture of her he had seen earlier and stared at it, almost hoping that the picture would transform into his lost wife.

Looking up from the photo he noticed a quiet humming sound outside his door. The low voiced buzz kept an even beat as its sound vibrated though the whole room. Harry slowly stood up and grabbed his wand. His steps were quiet but his moves were careful.

He slowly reached his hand to the door while moving his other hand up over his head, ready to strike. He pulled the door open and jumped back only to be greeted by a blue light hovering outside.

The blue light drifted forward, making Harry move to the side as his eyes watched the strange light. The light moved to the middle of the room, illuminating the rest of the office, reflecting its light off the mirrors. Glowing brighter, the sphere opened up revealing a projection of a video, like something of a Si-Fi movie.

Harry had no idea what it was and was slightly worried what it might do to him or his room. "Ron" shouted harry as the projection started flicking and then turned clear to reveal the video. The male red head raced into the room to see his friend standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room. He opened his mouth but harry lifted his hand to silence him.

The screen stopped flicking and replaced it with a face. Her red hair was tangled and dirty and now the colour resembled dirty copper or rust. Her fair face was whiter than ever and covered in scars and dried blood making her face seem foreign to Harry's eyes. Under her eyes were days of sleepless nights and her mouth was dry. Her voice was tired and weak and it sounded as she could barely get a sound out of her mouth.

"Harry, I don't know where I am but I need your help. This tracker will tell you my whereabouts". Distant footsteps were herd in the background from the video followed by Ginny turning back to screen to respond "Harry I have to go, they are coming. Please help me!" the video paused for a split second and tuned off. The orb closed and flew into Harry's hands

The two best friends stood in the study for what felt like a lifetime. Ron responded and stuttered "sh….he….she looks so….dead" swallowing on the last word. Harry looked back at Ron before looking at the orb more closely. It floated a few millimetres (Metric measurement) above his hand while making the same humming noise. The only thing that was different was the small etchings on the orb. Harry first thought they were just scratches until he realized that they were numbers and letters. They were probably useless… unless

"Ron" Harry said, his voice filled both with excitement, pain and anger. Ron turned to Harry and looked into his friends hands "Ron, what does the orb say!" Harry said as he looked at Ron. "um…( 6.195168) and (-9.453735). Harry, this is just a couple of numbers." Said Ron with a confused voice "apart from the words that look like _long_ and _lat_ written next to numbers"

Suddenly Ron's mouth opened to let out a little gasp before looking up from the etching and to Harry face "Harry, these are…..coordinates, its longitude and latitude!"

Harry smiled back at Ron momentarily before handing the orb to him and saying "Give this to Neville so we know where we should go, then call up the other arours and tell them to come here within ten minutes. We will be leaving in an hour whether anyone wants to or not. We have to go get Ginny out of that place as soon as we can."

Harry left the room and got some amour. Unlike witches and wizards, bulletproof vests came in handy when fighting muggles! He grabbed another vest, small and built for a female and left the room.

He still could not shake the video out of his mind. Because even though she looked like she had been through hell, she smiled and looked like she was almost….. Glowing.

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

**Leave any comments on where I should improve **


	9. Is it safe

**Hi guys**

**First off I am having a bit of a blank so things are coming to me slowly.**

**Secondly 'M249s' are types of guns….I think**

**Enjoy! **

The sky was dark and filled with stars. Sand blew with the wind and sored high up into the night. The trees rustled and swayed, mimicking the direction of the wind.

A bright flash of light appeared on the forest floor to reveal a black haired man with glasses. His face blank with expression as he held tightly onto his wand. The forest was dry and dead, from the daylight sun pounding down onto the deadly landscape. The man looked up to the stars as he read the constellations. Closing his eyes, the night sky was blinded by another flash of light.

"Why did she have to get hurt? I should have protected her Ron, I should have cared for her" Harry said as the moon reflected off the tears welling in his eyes. "And if you tried to protect her she would of complained that you were being over protective" Ron replied. Harry smiled and looked down form the stars to face Ron. Ron smiled back as his face became illuminated by five more lights and then five more people apeared.

Harry whispered "let's go" as he moved beside Neville before moving to the fount of the group. The team had gone over the plan numerous times. The seven men including Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean moved closer to the cave being careful with their steps and quiet with their mouths.

The small cave entrance was hidden by a large bush. Neville poked his head though the bush before pulling it back to face Harry and Ron "There are two men in the next section. Dean and the rest can take care of them and look for the camera team. According to the path that Ginny's tracker went though it looks like that there is a 'corridor' before we get to her holding room. Remember that if the person is not Ginny or the film crew, we attack them. Ok them, let's move!"

Dean and the other men ran in fount of Neville and a few shouts and enchantments later the guards were down. Harry and Ron entered the cave followed by Neville. The two men were on scatted on the dirt floor with guns still clutched in their hands. The team began to take the guns away from the men. They then placed the guns on the ground and chanted a spell; witch melted the guns into a blackish gloop that quickly stuck to the dirt.

The cave was dry and mostly made of dirt. Harry saw it more as a large hut than a cave. The walls were dusty but strong, probably taking years to build. As the three men turned the corner they were greeted by rows upon rows of firearms and other weapons. AK-47s and M249s were lined up next to each other, most stolen and some even coloured in the army stripes that are commonly used by America's solders. Sniper rifles and machine guns stood there, pristine and ready for attack.

Harry looked behind his shoulder and saw the rest of the crew standing behind him. He nodded his head towards the men to destroy the rest of the firearms and walked forward raising his wand for attack. Two Liberians walked around a corner and spotted Harry and the rest of the tem, lifting up their guns they ran towards the three men with what they thought had no weapons and were just holdinguseless sticks. Ron ran forward and hit one of the men, sending him crashing down onto the hardened soil as Harry and Neville ran towards the other man giving him the same fate as his friends.

As Harry and Ron looked took the guns away from the men Neville heard something coming from the second man's waist. Looking more closely he saw a small back oval shaped item strapped on his waist, coming from it were voices that became more and more angry and agitated.

"Guys, Look" Neville said as he unstrapped and held up the 'walkie- talkie' to his friends. "The people here are going to be curious when four of the guys that are supposed to be guarding are not answering their walkie- talkies. We have to get the crew ASAP. Split up!"

Ron and Harry followed the corridor and turned left. The next area was covered by a rusted steel door. The chant _alohomora _unlocked the padlock and with a trembling hand harry opened the door to the sight that he was dreading to see.

The dark damp floor was a mixture of dried blood and mud. The room was large but all that was in it was a chair and the person who occupied it. Her face was stricken with scars and burns. Harry ran to her side tears falling downs his eyes. Shaking her he cried "Ginny, Ginny, wake up your safe, wake up!"

The two men were so focussed on the frail body in the room they did not notice a man behind them. "Hello there" he said. Harry turned his focus away from Ginny to see Musa standing at the door with a machine gun, aimed at his head. Harry quickly jumped out of the way, bullets flying in his direction.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as Musa pointed the gun at Ginny. Ron raced up to Musa and punched him in the face and just as he pulled the trigger, _Avada kedavra! _Musa's face turned white as he dropped his gun, falling on the ground dead. Harry raced to Ginny's side, untied her from the chair and picked lifted her up running out of the room.

Harry and Ron raced outside of the cave to find Neville and the film crew sanding waiting for them. Harry slowly put down Ginny on the ground and pushed the hair out of her face. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled and rested her hand on his cheek "Harry?" Letting out a sigh of relief he bent down and hugged her only to hear a cry of pain. Retracting from her arms he saw Ginny as she clutched on to her side. When she removed her hands blood poured from the area, staining her already dirty clothes.

Ginny pulled down on Harry's shirt and whispered "Is it safe? Make sure its ok" before letting go and closing her eyes, speaking the last words Harry thought he would ever hear from her again.

**What will happen to Ginny? **

**Wow, that took me a long time to write but it was longer.**


	10. He hated hospitals

**Hoped you liked last chapter**

**I will try and make my stories around 900 or more from now on…try (sorry if I cant)**

**Enjoy! **

Harry hated hospitals. He had spent nearly half his schooling years in the hospital wing weather it was when his bones turned into jelly in his second year or falling of his broom in his third, hospitals always seemed to suck harry into their disinfectant smelling grasp. But this time he was not in the hospital bed, and he hated his guts for it.

He sat in the waiting room, his face both dead from lack of sleep and red from the constant flow of tears. Harry had apparated strait to St. Mungo's followed by Ron. Even the nurses were shocked when a very distressed chosen one came running to the emergency room with a bloody and limp Ginny Potter in his arms. People moved out of the way and other patients were pushed away as Ginny was swept off into the operating room.

Harry paced (closer to ran) backwards and forwards, asking every nurse or doctor what was happening to his wife or if she was going to be ok. Passers-by stared at the 'boy who lived' who looked dead as he pleaded for answers. He felt as if his life was slowly melting away, like ice melting in the summer heat, dissolving into nothing but a pool of water.

Ron had contacted the family and they all we sitting in the waiting room with Harry. Molly's face looked as white as the white walls that surrounded them while Arthur tried his best to not lose control. George was sitting next to Hermione in silence only talking every one or two minutes about a strange topic before crawling back into silence. Ron was staring of into the distance as he sat next to Harry. Ron told Harry that Musa had died from Harry's killing curse but Harry hoped that he has used the cruciatus curse on Musa instead.

Harry released his head from his hands to see two feet stand before his shaking ones. Harry jumped up and the rest of the family stared at the man covered in a robe and hairnet of teal. Harry's hope changed and it felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach when he saw the doctor's expression, grief.

"Mr Potter, Your wife has been operated on and most of the bullet and the shrapnel has been taken out but due to experiences from the past couple of days her remaining blood and the rest of body became infected. We are treating her with antibiotics but she has not awoken and we do not know how much the infection has damaged her let alone where the rest of the shrapnel is. Now…"The doctor was cut off by Harry "Just tell me… is she going to live?" The doctor looked at the ground before looking back into Harrys bloodshot eyes "We don't know, all we can do is waiting. She is in I.C.U* and under heaving monitoring. Only a few people should go into the room at a time."

Molly cried into Arthur's shoulder as he stoked her hair, as a tear fell down his cheek. The thought of losing another child, her only daughter sent Molly into a wreck. The doctor told which room Ginny was in and Harry raced down the corridor. He stopped outside the room and opened the door; which reminded him of the last time he opened a door to see Ginny.

The beeping of a slow heart beat filled Harry with more sadness as he stepped into the room. She lay silently on the bed, her ginger copper hair flowing in all directions. Harry let out a cry and ran to her side gripping her bandaged hands, kneeling down to his wife he kissed her on the lips. He was happy that she was safe but terrified that she still might not be able to be saved. He let his hot tears fall down her face as his lips touched hers, hoping to wake her out of the deadly dream.

Molly and Arthur entered the room next to see Ginny. Molly stood next to Ginny's bed and wept. Arthur took Molly out of the room after a few minutes as he tried to calm her down. Ron and Hermione came into the room next before the rest of the Weasley family. Ron stood at the door, unable to bring himself any closer to his dying baby sister. After a few hours everyone but the trio left the hospital to go home.

Harry sat next to her bed, saying as still as she was as he stroked her now clean hair. "What will I do without her; I don't think I would be able to go on. The way her hair blows in the wind makes me go wild. Every time she says _I love you_ I go weak at the knees. I have loved her for so long, I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way I love…..her" Harry sobs escalated as Hermione patted him on the back.

"Come on Hermione; let's let Harry have some time to think" Said Ron as he left the room, trying to keep his tears in. Hermione stood up and was about to walk out the door before turning around and saying "Remember we will always be close if you need us"

The door closed and Harry turned his eyes to his wife once more and spoke "but I NEED you, I need you now"

**What do you think?**

**Comment on where I need to improve, I will update in about a week**

*** P.S. In Australia I.C.U (Intensive care unit) is where hospitalised people go just after an operation or if the person has a great threat of dying **


	11. Hole in the heart

**Hey Guys, I am answering a few questions**

**1: they ARE at St Mungos, I said it at the last of last chapter, but I only wrote it once, **

**2: I am sorry I have not written lately, I had a family issue and then my work was deleted Hope you like the chapter **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry awoke from his not so deep sleep to reveal Ginny's hospital room witch he had spent nearly all of his hours in for the last three days. The room was quiet and empty, as most of the machines that she had been hooked up to were gone. Ginny lay in her bed deeply sleeping.

The door of the hospital room opened and Hermione entered. The lack of sleep she had endured was visible due to the bags under her eyes and the coffee she held in her hand, she never drank coffee. She sat down beside him, remaining silent for a few minutes before speaking up

"You underestimate her Harry, you always have. She has been through so much and you never think that she will be able to handle it. When she wakes up she will be devastated that you worried about her so much about her." Hermione looked at Harry who turned his head away "She will wake up Harry, she will"

Hermione stood up and walked to the door "I am going to find the doctor, when I came in he said that he was going to do some tests. Bye." Harry turned his head towards then door just to see it close.

Standing up Harry slowly walked over to Ginny's bedside, sitting down on the clean white sheets. Stroking her hair he looked off into the distance and spoke "The first time I met you, you were a mess. You could barely speak and you ran away. Ron told me that you had a crush on me and I thought it was crazy, but by the end of year five I felt exactly the same way."

"When I broke up with you, it felt like my life had ended. I always thought of you every day when I was trying to find all the horcruxes….after the war ended, I was not sure if you would take me back. But you did and I was so happy. I should of taken better care of you but I didn't, and look at what's happened. I love y….."

Harry's sentence was cut short when the hospital door slowly opened and a healer walked in. She walked up to the bed to face Harry and spoke "Mr…Potter" in a scared and star stuck voice. Harry was used to people acting strangely around him. After the war had ended everyone who saw him would stand completely still or go up and congratulate him, sadly though most of the people just acted like they had been petrified.

He turned towards the healer who responded with "We have to do some tests; we were unable to do a complete check the last few days because of her injuries, but we can now we would ask you to leave now." She walked towards the door and called in one more healer. Harry was pushed out of the room as more healers entered, now all Harry had to do was wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry had been waiting for about an hour when a young healer came running out the room. Her dark black hair was tied in a neat bun and she was wearing the junior healer uniform. She looked around the hall to see Harry slowly standing up. She stared at him momentarily before turning her head away and ran towards the Doctor (**NOTE: for me- HEALERS, like nurses DOCOTR-like a doctor…) **shouting 'Doctor Rouge!' the doctor bent down slightly so the nurse could whisper in his ear. After a few seconds the doctor bent back up and started walking towards Ginny's room.

"Is everything ok?" Harry said in rushed voice. He was now sanding up fully alert. "Um… we cannot tell you at the moment Mr Potter" The Doctor said before walking around Harry. Harry grabbed the doctor's hand and faced towards him "No one is telling me anything. I need to know now!" Doc. R pulled his hand away from Harry's grasp before saying in a calm voice " We will tell you as soon as we know, now let me go forward so I can help your wife. He turned around to face the young healer before they both ran into the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up to face halls of the Hospital. A man was walking towards him, his footsteps echoing the empty halls. "Mr Potter, can we talk privately, Ginny has finished her tests so we can talk in her room. Standing up the two men walked into the hospital room. Doctor Rouge then closed the door and turned to Harry who was sitting beside Ginny.

She did not look any different, but one more machine was sitting next to the other side of the bed. The Doctor stood in silence for a moment, looking down at the ground before talking.

"We did some mandatory tests to check if Ginny was doing well. One of the tests included a charm to check if there were any abnormalities or damage of her organs. When

We were searching her abdomen, the area she was shot we found an embryo, an egg. Mr Potter….Your wife is….pregnant"

Had Harry not heard the doctor correctly…..pregnant, a baby! Ginny, his gorgeous and beautiful wife was pregnant with their child! He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at Ginny. A thought raced to the front of his mind. Still looking at Ginny he spoke "Will it survive if Ginny stays like this?"

"Unlikely. The health of the eight week old foetus is rapidly deteriorating. If Ginny does not wake up soon the baby and her own life will be at risk" The doctor said with a sorrowful expression.

Tears once again fell down Harry's cheeks. All the happiness that he had a moment ago disappeared. The thought of now not only losing his wife but his child dug deeper into his heart, leaving an even bigger hole than before. The doctor stood in the room for a couple of minutes in silence before leaving the room to leave Harry alone.

He placed his hand on Ginny's abdomen and stroked it gently before whispering "you and your mummy and going to be just fine…I know it." tears fell onto the clear white sheets, becoming dirty with Harry's fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The darkness covered Ginny's eyes as she heard the background noise sweep though her ears. 'Baby' and risk' rang though her mind. She concentrated trying to pinpoint what they were talking about. Suddenly the thought of her pregnancy raced through her mind…Baby, risk! They could not be talking about her baby, could they?

A familiar voice spoke up after the silence, or more of a cry. She could hear the sobs of Harry echoing though her mind again and again. She knew that Harry hardly ever cried unless…. She was in danger or she was hurt. She had to comfort him, to tell him she was alright. Anything to stop his sorrow! She had to save him!

The darkness started spinning around in her mind, and the black turned into greys then pastels. The room slowly came into view and everything came into focus. Harry was in fount of her, his eyes closed as sobs escaping his mouth.

She slowly reached her hand up resting on his cheek catching his tears. He touched the hand on his cheek momentarily before quickly pulling it away in shock. He opened his eyes staring into hers and let out a huge cry. Putting both his hands on her cheeks he brought Ginny in and kissed her, deeper that he ever thought possible. He removed his lips from hers to weep out "I will never leave your sight, ever!"

At that moment his world felt like it had been reconstructed, like his life had started all over again. And this time it was better than he ever thought possible. The hole in his heart had been mended.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow! That chapter took a long time but it is about double my normal, so count it as two**

**Hoped you liked it…I have NOT finished the story yet, I will do two or so more chapters, **

**Q. do you prefer long or short paragraphs **


	12. A Weasley dinner

**Hi guys**

**Sorry… I know it has been a LONG time**

**I will try and write smaller paragraphs, as request **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You would think that after someone would wake up from a coma, the hospital would relax a little, but as soon as Ginny had woken up Harry was once again pushed out of the familiar hospital room and was destined to wait another five hours

He knew it was to check that everything was OK with her, but he had barley said a sentence to his wife before he was shut out. His head was still spinning from all the information he had just received.

TRUE: His wife was awake and well

TRUE: His wife was pregnant

TRUE: He was going to become a father!

He had said these sentences over and over again in his head, but the last two did not seem to click. He was wondering if the last day had been a dream. Seeing his wife wake up from what he thought would be a never ending coma and then finding out he had a child in one day was tiring on his brain.

He focused back to the hospital room door. Was Ginny really OK, had she known that she was pregnant, was she or the baby hurt while at Liberia!

The white door was opened and a short slightly plump healer came out and tapped Harry on his shoulder. After speaking for a few minutes about how Ginny was going, he was lead back into her room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was sitting upright on the bed talking to one more nurse as she was taking her blood pressure. Turing her head towards Harry a smile spread across her face and a laugh escaped her lips.

She turned back to the healer who had finished taking her blood pressure and thanked her . Smiling back at Ginny the healer left, stopping just short of the door to speak to Harry.

"All her vital signs are fine; she surprisingly has no memory loss from the coma. She just has a slightly low blood pressure witch should be monitored for a few more days in the safety of the hospital."

The healer then turned back to Ginny and said: "Call me if you need any help" and closed the door behind her leaving the couple alone.

Harry stood at the base of the bed staring at Ginny. After what seemed like a lifetime Ginny spoke "You know you can touch me, I am not a china doll." Smirking he walked over to the bed and cupped in hands to her face, staring into her eyes for a moment, he crashed his lips into hers

He parted from her lips and touched her hand as he looked at the ground "Ginny, I am so sorry. I should have taken more care of you and the baby…" Harry stopped the sentence short when he felt Ginny's grip tighten.

Taking a sharp breath he looked up at Ginny "did…did you know?" She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking up "I didn't know until after you I left." She then quickly opened her eyes before responding "Is it ok?"

He let out a relived sigh before saying "The child is as tough as its mother." Wiping away her newly formed tears he held her cheeks and brought her into another kiss. Clinging onto his shirt she whispered "I guess you don't want me to do anymore overseas reporting then" with a smile planted on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had only been two days after Ginny had woken up and already she was getting discharged from St Mungo's.

Harry carried Ginny out of the car, much to Ginny's annoyance as he said she was still too weak to walk. Opening the front door they were greeted by a hyper Hermione and a slightly dumbstruck looking Ron.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she waited for Harry to put Ginny down before squeezing her into a breath killing hug. Ginny laughed as she loosened Hermione's grip while Ron stood completely frozen.

"I am so happy for you two, a baby! When you called me to tell me the news I could not believe it. And ever since I told Ron a few minutes ago he was acting like a statue haven't you Ron, Ron!" Hermione snapped the last word and Ron focused back to his wife. Turning to Harry he spoke

"Congrats mate, though when you tell the rest of the family don't be surprised if the rest of the Weasley boys chase after you" Laughing at his best friends comment Harry closed the door behind him and led everyone into the living room.

After chatting about Ginny's pregnancy and different ways the Weasley boys would beat up Harry, Ron and Hermione left saying that they would see the two at the Weasley dinner that would be held to following day

"Remember to put on a suit of armour before you even think of fluing to mum's house!" Ron said before jumping into the fireplace where his wife was waiting for him. "See you tomorrow Ginny" she spoke before she nudged Ron to collect the flu powder.

After the two left, Ginny turned to Harry and held on to his collar "I am going to sleep now babe, and don't to forget to check when you need to go back to work"

Just as Ginny put her foot on the first step Harry scooped her up, making Ginny laugh hysterically "Now, just because you are able to walk does NOT mean that I will let you walk up these deadly stairs without help, Mrs Potter" He said with a cheeky smile

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny and Harry were the last to arrive for Dinner the next night. The two were surprised when they entered the Burrow which was decorated with green and red streamers. "My baby!" Rang from the kitchen and a woman in her sixties ran up to the two.

"Hi mum" Ginny spoke as she hugged Molly. Arthur followed his wife and gave Harry a supporting pat on the back "Glad you could two could make it!" Arthur said as Molly pulled back from hugging her daughter

"What's with all the Christmas deco mum. It has been nearly a month and you still have not bothered to take them down!"

Molly gave Ginny as stern, but humoured look and responded "Now Ginevra, I may not be as fit as I was a few years ago, but that does not mean I am that lazy"

"Mum decided that since you were not hear for our 'wonderful' family get together on Christmas she would make _Christmas with the Wesley's 2.0_" George walked out of the kitchen grinning while holding a plate of mashed potatoes and a pot of lamb stew in the other

Harry laughed as Molly turned around and walked to the kitchen, shaking a finger at his prankster son. While she continued cooking she kept muttering "that boy never grew up".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The family had sat down at the dinner table and the room had erupted in laughter and jokes. Ginny was sitting by Harry's side while facing Hermione and Ron. After dinner was finished, Molly ran into the kitchen and came back with what looked like a chocolate cake.

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to Harry and whispered "Harry I can't have the cake it's….."

"Look Ginny, you're favourite, chocolate coffee liqueur cake with ice-cream!" Molly walked to Ginny and placed down the cake right in front of her plate. A long silence filled the room as Molly waited for her daughter to say something back.

"I….I can't have it" Ginny said with a stutter in her voice.

"But you love the cake, and it took me hours to make dear"

"Nope… I sorry mum I can't, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, knowing why she could not eat it*

"Sis, you're not on some type of diet are you? Know you have been complaining about your weight for the past couple months, but don't take it this far!" George said as he stared at his sister

"It's not that George, it's something else!"

"It's Harry that's telling you to stop eating, isn't it Ginny", Charlie said as he turned to his sister's husband and started shouting at him

Charlie yelled at Harry "Well if you're not staving her what's her problem?!"

Ginny turned to Charlie and screamed at the top of her lungs

"Maybe it's because I am bloody pregnant!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

***The reason why she could not eat the cake is because pregnant people are not allowed to have coffee or liquor **

**Did you like the shorter paragraphs? **


	13. It is revealed

**I know… I am a lost hope, I could say that I was busy or had exams but I was just a bit lazy. **

**Hope you like it; I will do a few more chapters **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The room fell silent as their faces looked towards Ginny. She stood still for a split second before she turned to her mother and replied in a soft and sweet tone.

"Well mum, I think Harry and I will be leaving. Thanks for the cake but it's out of bounds for my…condition"

She smiled as she finished her sentence, walking towards the fireplace she picked up her coat and shouted _Grimmauld place. _As the greenish dust settled on the fireplace floor, everyone's attention turned to Harry, most mixed with confusion or surprise.

"Harry..." Molly said as she looked at the man who had become slightly paler.

Harry nodded to the woman and walked forward; just stopping short of the fireplace before turning to Charlie "you know I would **never** do anything like that to your sister"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry's vision went dark for a couple of seconds before he found himself in their living room of his house. All the walls of the once dark and gloomy house had been painted a whitish colour and the furniture had been changed, mainly by Ginny.

At the base of the stairs he could see Ginny's jacket spread across the floor. Picking it up he slowly walked up the stairs to the second story of the house. As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear muffled cries coming from the bedroom.

As he slowly opened the door he saw his wife at the foot of the bed. Her face was stained with redden eyes and ruined makeup. Bending down she took off her shoes and put them to one side of the bed.

Noticing her husband at the door she smiled and quickly stood up "So…. I am about to go grocery shoppi…" stopping midsentence saw her husband walking towards her and brought her into a hug

Silence filled the room followed by soft cries. Ginny held tightly onto her husband as he stroked her hair. Picking her up, Harry took Ginny to the head of the bed and sat down. The two sat against each other, hand in hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The start of next day was quiet. Ginny spent the time cooking and cleaning around the house. Harry knew that sooner or later she would snap and let out all her built up anger. She would probably flu to Charlie and George, giving them a kick up the bum before chasing them around the whole of England! But for the time being he let her carry on as he carried on with his work.

A loud *pop* was heard from the living room. Harry poked his head out of the study he saw many pairs of feet. Opening the door and walking into the living room he saw Molly along with Arthur, Ron, Charlie and George.

Molly turned to face Harry and smiled, walking up to her step-son. The rest of the family stood in an award silence for a minute before Charlie said "Look Harry, I am sorry…" Harry lifted up his finger to silence and said "Look…mate, it's not me you should be apologising to it should be"

"Ginny!" Molly said and the rest of the room turned around. Ginny was standing at the door with an apron paired with a messy bun. She stood in silence before running up to Molly "Hi mum"

As Ginny let go she turned to George and Charlie, who stiffened up when they saw their sister staring them down. She slowly walked over to the two until she was about a meter away (3.2 feet).

"Charlie, George" she lifted both hands and bent over towards them. As the two brothers walked towards her thinking she was going in for a hug she lifted her hands above her head and smacked both of them across their cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at the two brothers as they covered there cheeks from the pain. Harry started walking forward before Ginny turned towards him "Don't come a step closer Mr Perfect!"

Harry walked back, standing next to Molly and Arthur. Harry always thought that Ginny's rowls, unless he was in the middle of them. He could see that Ron was also having a hard time keeping into together as he tried not to laugh.

"YOU" Ginny stated as she turned to George. "FIRSTLY, WHEN I SAY I CAN'T EAT IT, I CAN'T EAT IT! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I AM LIKE THOSE TYPES OF GIRLS! YOU JUST SAW ME EAT LUNCH, SO WHY WOULD YOU THINK I HAD AN EATING PROBLEM"

"AND YOU!" she then turned to Charlie, pointing her shaking finger at his white face " YOU HAVE KNOWN HARRY FOR SO MANY YEARS, HE HAS SAVED MY LIFE MORE THAN ONCE, HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH YOUR BROTHER AND SAVED THE WORLD! AND YOU THINK THAT HE IS THE TYPE OF GUY WHO STARVES ME FOR FUN"

Charlie stood still, afraid that if he moved or answered back she would hex him. "YOU TWO STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT IN ORDER FOR ME TO GET PREGNANT, HARRY HAD TO SHAG ME FIRST!"

The room turned dead quiet, the once laughing Ron had his mouth agape staring at his sister full of shock. Harry never knew that she had it in her. He looked to his side to see Molly had turned pale and Arthur was staring at the floor, pretending to admire the 'handy-work' of the carpet.

Harry walked over to Ginny, as she stood between the two dead faced men. Holding out his hand he whispered her name as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned in his direction and stood still for a moment, before falling into his arms.

"I just don't know why something as amazing as having a baby makes you all so angry!"

Harry was taken aback by the statement, he knew that Ginny was thrilled but he never thought about the rest of the family.

"Of course everyone is happy Ginny, but you know how your brothers act when emotions fly, they don't know how to respond. But I promise we have never been happier in our lives!"

Arthur looked at his daughter as he finished the sentence. Lifting her head she let go of Harry and ran towards her father, bringing him into a tight hug

"Ginny has always been known to be a mood changer" Harry chuckled as he walked up to Ron. "RON" Harry snapped, making Ron snap out of his trance.

"I am sorry mate, but what Ginny just said…. Rule ONE: never be around when your sister talks about her love life RULE TWO: never be around when you sisters love life includes your best friend!"

George walked between the two "Well her comment is going to leave a few scars"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Did you guys like it?**

**Add any ideas that you want me to add **


End file.
